far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Syeh (Moon)
Syeh is a moon orbiting Demnoph in the Tsatsos system. A.C.R.E. has built extensive and luxurious Resorts on Syeh with the Talsi-8 Complex being the most noble of them. Talsi-8 was built by A.C.R.E. as a hotel for VIPs visiting Demnoph and as a corporate retreat for upper-management. It sports an excellent view onto Demnoph and is one of the most luxurious establishments in-system. In recent times, some of the local crime rings have tried to bribe their way into control of the hotel. Every attempt has been caught by A.C.R.E., though they have not yet successfully removed the criminal agents. Overview Syeh orbits the planet Demnoph, home of the A.C.R.E. Corporation, and is its second-largest moon. While the other moons of Demnoph have been transformed into factories to service the ever-growing needs of the sector, A.C.R.E. has decided to use Syeh strictly as an vacation space. Under the Talsi brand, A.C.R.E. has constructed 7 Resort Complexes for their workers, who can travel there via their earned Loyalty Points or due to winning the Workers' Lottery (the most loyal always win). While these Moonhotels welcome their visitors with an above-average environment, they pale in comparison to the prestigious Talsi-8, for nobility and VIP guests only. Talsi-8 Complex Talsi-8 was first built as a hotel for the upper-management. A.C.R.E. decided to completely rebuild the whole complex and reopen it as noble High Class Hotelcomplex. Somewhat far away from the other resorts, this complex has its own spaceport and mag-train, as well as a stellar view of Demnoph above. Talsi-8 serves not only as a hotel for visiting nobles and other VIPs, but also as a place for casual meetings and negotiation for A.C.R.E with other dignitaries. The resort is nested on a cliff and centered around the Talsi-8 Main Building, a pyramid. There are various smaller hotels built near the edge of the complex to provide guests an excellent view of the moon valley below. These outer resorts are usually booked for a bigger entourage belonging to a particular noble house or faction to make security for guests and host easier. Every resort is connected with the Syeh grav-train network. Guests not only enjoy speedy travel to their rooms, but also a spectacular view of Syeh's surface and Demnoph above due to camera technology which projects the view onto the train's interior walls as though they were transparent. In recent years, a larger hotel has been built on the south side of the complex to accommodate the rising numbers of VIP visitors. Talsi-8 Main Surface Building The Main Building is the center of the Talsi-8 complex and is a pyramid with a height of approximately 200 meters. This hotel offers everything that the refined tastes of noble guests and their entourages could need. A.C.R.E. even offers Trilliant products to impress their visitors (especially those who will lead negotiations with A.C.R.E.). From beauty salons, swimming pools, and saunas to extravagant restaurants, theatres and entertainment areas, the Main Building and its A.C.R.E. staff give their best so that their guests do not need to worry about anything. Security is mostly invisible to the untrained eye to avoid disturbing guests. A.C.R.E. C.O.R.E. monitors the whole complex and intervenes out of sight to avoid unpleasant scenes. "The Underground" of Talsi-8 The complex hides its most interesting locales underground, reachable only by taking special elevators. Below the surface of Syeh, A.C.R.E. has built a high-security vault for itself and its guests where many valuable things are stored during the visit, and occasionally forever. It has also established a "neutral" ground here with a secret auction house where A.C.R.E. sells many objects of interest, owned either by A.C.R.E. itself or handled for a fee on behalf of anonymous sellers. It's said that in this isolated and protected space many deals have been made whose wording had best never see the light of the sun. Rumor has it that in the back of the Vault is a secret elevator usable only by Directors of A.C.R.E. to bring them even deeper under the surface of Syeh. However, these are the unfounded rumors of disgruntled employers or shady anonymous has-beens, so it is not surprising that there are more ideas about whether the elevator, named "Angerona", leads are as numerous as starts in the night sky. A.C.R.E. denies all such rumors as diversions and brain phantasms. Talsi-8 during the conflict Due to ongoing hostilities with the Noble Houses, A.C.R.E. uses the Talsi-8 complex as a prison for nobility who are captured by their forces. Nobles imprisoned here are allowed to move around freely and make use of all facilities within the resort. No expense is spared in providing the best in A.C.R.E. products for the guests' use, however access is restricted to all non-A.C.R.E. products for prisoners, which has been known to distress some of the nobility. While the A.C.R.E. C.O.R.E. guards are usually absent from the day-to-day lives of the "guests", they monitor every inch of the hotel and intervene only if there is a threat to life support or an armed escape attempt. Other Resorts Talsi-1: The first and oldest structure on Syeh. Originally a Moonbase for the workers to mine important Elements and Minerals for A.C.R.E, it is was rebuild into a Space Port with a Motel and Mall attached, after the Mining was no longer profitable. Talsi-2: Build as a Moonbase for the workers of the mining complex with all the amenities needed. Later A.C.R.E. decided to increase the capacity of the rooms for increased visitor numbers. Currently the object is outdated in technology and under review for future planning. Talsi-3: Build near Talsi-1, this was A.C.R.E.'s first Vacation Spot for Workers from Demnoph. The Resort pampers the (peasant) guests within reason, while also providing Team-building excercises for groups. Talsi-4: Build far off, this Resort is always booked, but most people wouldnt recognice the fact that this resort is off-limits for civilian. Constructed for A.C.R.E. C.O.R.E. as a secure vacation spot, but it was refittet as a disguised military base, tasked with observing the Space of Syeh, providing reinforcements in case of an assult or use force against unauthorized Space Crafts. Talsi-5: Also in the vicinity of Talsi-1, this Resort was constructed at the same time as Talsi-3, but was recently renovated and provides the same amenities as its sister resort. Talsi-6: A bit off from Talsi-1, this Resort is more luxurious than Talsi-3 and 5, and also more expensive in Loyalty Points and restricted to certain Ranks to provide a more intimate atmosphere. Talsi-7: Currently under construction (with pauses). Planned to be the biggest and newest Resort for workers of A.C.R.E. Category:Demnoph Category:Tsatsos Category:A.C.R.E.